In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may include multiple wireless transceivers, for example, a first transceiver able to operate in accordance with a first wireless communication standard or protocol, and a second transceiver able to operate in accordance with a second wireless communication standard or protocol.
The first transceiver may transmit a first wireless signal, thereby interfering with operations of the second transceiver, for example, with a scanning operation in which the second transceiver scans for an incoming wireless signal intended for reception, or with a receiving operation in which the second transceiver receives an incoming wireless signal.